This invention relates generally to medical imaging, and more particularly, to a protocol for reviewing and analyzing anatomical areas of interest.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cprotocolxe2x80x9d refers to method steps performed in completing a task, such as reviewing and analyzing anatomical areas of interest. The term xe2x80x9clung screeningxe2x80x9d protocol refers to a method for detection and management of lung tumor growth. A lung screening protocol typically includes, for example, generating images of a lung and then reviewing the images to identify nodules.
In performing a review of images generated by computed tomography (CT), a physician can follow one of many protocols. The specific protocol followed by a particular physician may not necessarily be the fastest review protocol as compared to other protocols, and may not necessarily be the most efficient protocol as compared to other protocols. Rather, the particular physician may simply follow a protocol most familiar to the physician.
In one aspect, a review and analyze protocol is provided. The protocol comprises the steps of performing a patient scan to collect scan data to be used in generating an image, performing at least one of a single exam review and a dual exam review of images generated using the scan data, and analyzing an area of interest identified in performing the exam review.
In another aspect, a method for examining a lung nodule is provided. The method comprises the steps of performing a scan to collect scan data of the nodule, performing at least one of a single exam review and a dual exam review of images of the nodule generated using the scan data, and analyzing the nodule after reviewing the nodule images.
In yet another aspect, a computer program for controlling operation of a computer workstation during a nodule exam and review is provided. The computer program is configured to control a processor to prompt an operator to enter patient history data into the station, prompt an operator to select whether to perform at least one of a single exam review and a dual exam review, and initiate an analyze mode.